


Wrong bed

by Thewritingdoor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewritingdoor/pseuds/Thewritingdoor
Summary: AU: Otabek has problemes sleeping due to nightterrors, and seeks out some human contact.





	Wrong bed

It happens often.

However, this time, he decided to change something, hoping it would make a difference.

Wishing so desperately it would.  
“You awake?”, he was standing outside the door, asking if the room's occupant was there to invade, before he slowly entered the room and tip toed over to the bed. 

“Can I sleep here? I had another nightmare…”  
In the dark room, he could see the duvet moving, and he quickly scooted under, and clung to the other body for safety.

Dreading the darkness of his nightmares might find him there as well.

ZZZZZZ

 

He woke up the next morning, feeling groggy, but rested, it was hard to open his eyes, but the damn alarm wouldn’t stop screaming at him to get up.

Slowly he felt the warm body leaving the bed, and half asleep still, he managed to understand a “Sleep, I’ll be back.”  
So he did.  
Quite well too…  
Considering what the last week had been like.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

 

A warm hand found his shoulder, shaking him ever so slightly.  
“Time to wake up sleepyhead.” A warm dark voice commanded his presence, rather than requested it, even with the soft choice of words. 

Otabek rubbed his eyes and turned around muttering “What time is-“ when he saw him.

This was not the room he thought he had entered last night…  
Wrong room.  
He had to be dead.

That would be the only explanation for the angle who stood there, leaning slightly over him and looking him dead in the eye.

“Hi…. I’m Yuri.” 

"Otabek."

And that is how Otabek Altin met Yuri Plisetsky for the first time.


End file.
